Dulce caramelo
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Aquel chico numero 10 de Karasuno, aquel alegre y de mirada llena de confianza... eran su perdición


p data-p-id="3562c1f968500ab3d039ec4da7226738"Y ahí estaba./p  
p data-p-id="1ba05ace98ba2708b68c5adf2410452f"Observando a aquella persona, aquel chico que iluminaba su día a dí /y se preguntaba como Shōyō Hinata había caído ante él. br /Kageyama a veces trataba mal al pequeño número 10 de Karasuno; pero no era que él lo hiciera a posta. Era un tira y afloja por parte de ambos./p  
p data-p-id="d36aebc54d09c7bf26a517da9585c04f"(Un poco mas de el)/p  
p data-p-id="67d602444cd840b5d4528953b112ef77"En cierto punto./p  
p data-p-id="679e4f8d345711b74bd300cbecd2fbdd"En un principio no podía soportar al pequeño pero la relación fue cambiando dando con el correr del tiempo nuevas amistades, nuevos valores, nuevas risas y sobre todo una nueva confianza. Aquella que había perdido en cierto punto del camino, aquella que había hecho que su semblante fuera de un chico gruñón y dando paso a que sus ojos azules obscuros pareciesen un pozo sin fondo, donde no había esperanza y todo estaba roto, donde no se podía reflejar la belleza del mundo porque habían sido opacados por la obscuridad./p  
p data-p-id="0b1b7654bb487991aa1a3640c1555a26"Pero ahora que Hinata era su pareja había cambiado; había dado pequeños pasos hacia delante tanto dentro y fuera de la /Ahora podría decirse a sí mismo que era más amigable, que era más feliz, que jugar volley era mas divertido y sobre todo tenía más confianza porque tenía a su lado aquella persona revoltoso y /Aquella que fuera donde fuera brillaba como un sol, acaparando todo, siendo amigable con todos y querido por todos./p  
p data-p-id="749d02f29d4c70d91a46a68d68f63ec7"Tal vez era eso lo que lo llevaba a insultar a su novio y se había dado cuenta de aquel sentimiento llamado celos./p  
p data-p-id="dbf713097350157d1bc6520e16ccd92f"Porque podría ser el Rey de la cancha y así Hinata seria fiel a él. Ante todo y ante todos pero le molestaba que su novio fuera tan confiado, que se dejara tocar por los demás, que dedicara aquellas hermosas sonrisas a todo aquel que posara frente a sus ojos y eso le /Hinata era suyo y de nadie más./p  
p data-p-id="35d449407a6cba0f1a8b98a8f89c2787"Sus sonrisas; aquellas que le alegraban el día aquellas que lo contagiaban y le hacían sentir que todo estaba bien, que él estaría allí para él. /p  
p data-p-id="2f749050b47ca2444a492c551017b772"Sus gestos, aquellos gestos que para muchos solo eran eso gestos, pero él se había memorizado todos y cada uno de ellos el sabía leer demasiado bien a Hinata y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso./p  
p data-p-id="42c75a7a6afbc31d07ebdefc007adfd3"Su alegría, aquella que acompasaba su paso fuera donde fuera que llenaba a todos de alegrí /Sus labios, aquellos de los que salía una hermosa melodía llamada voz./p  
p data-p-id="b022f83156a59f1c6059aabf87442da0"Aquella que pronunciaba su nombre. /p  
p data-p-id="39a96863f81a8879ab14f5f8a54699ba"Bendito sea./p  
p data-p-id="64c7da6aede7f9732dd14966deda063c"Pero sobre todo amaba sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que para ser de un chico eran un tanto grandes, sus irises marrones que parecían dos grandes caramelos, aquellos con los que mostraba sus emociones, aquellos que eran llenados con intensidad, aquellos que con solo verlos podría darle la confianza necesaria./p  
p data-p-id="cefe5297dcef10ce6640f1bec290aa11"Y no permitiría que nadie viera en sus ojos mas allá, tampoco quería que Hinata posara sus hermosos irises en alguien más, el solo pensarlo lo detestaba y aborrecía./p  
p data-p-id="5d189c7a9e49a7f768b4ede16f67c18a"Llegando a un punto en que quería lamer sus ojos para saber si ellos realmente eran dulces, preguntándose si aquellos hermosos ojos lo veían solo a él y a nadie más./p  
p data-p-id="8e95ef8d223eab3cd625efd6a03eb27a"Entonces./p  
p data-p-id="c1d82d0cfda28dec7ee45055c838a9f4"¿Qué pasaría si decidirá sacarle sus globos oculares?/p  
p data-p-id="b74bff52b538e9aef5c62643b16fa0ac"¿Qué pasaría si decidiera sacar aquellos dulces caramelos de sus cuencas?/p  
p data-p-id="d04341afd4004c51ff7809a0d4a0df7b"¿Realmente ahora solo lo verían a el?/p  
p data-p-id="c8ecab9c2df3ed80112137b9ad6c9074"Bueno.../p  
p data-p-id="057453860144a0275b69732c2e29c703"Era algo que en este momento ya sabía./p  
p data-p-id="0f26efdd73239eccfed4fbfc2a6c4fe4"Sabía que aquellos ojos en forma de caramelo ahora le pertenecían; ahora eren realmente suyos y los guardaría y apreciaría con su vida./p  
p data-p-id="5b00e52c0be3a7bd597efbe9b745bc11"Fue difícil escuchar a Hinata gemir y llorar de dolor, pero había valido la pena./p  
p data-p-id="39a22905fb9847cf5cc77d871760de89"-/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="dc24853b0cfcae646532d1b0f9ffd0f9"Bueno como bien dice el nombre este es un Drabble, así que no es un One Shot este es más pequeño con un máximo de 500/600 caracteres./p  
p data-p-id="819074c9f0ceeae00cdc0661fc0c5cc6"Simplemente una idea que se me ocurrió y espero les guste./p  
p data-p-id="57b285e2c0bc301047e5136494a3047e"Fin del comunica2/p 


End file.
